Almost Perfect
by Beckyhelene
Summary: Sequel to Bravery and Finding The Right Moment. Nick and Madison are together. Everything's perfect...............well, almost....
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and the characters therein belong to Disney.

Summary: Sequel to _Bravery and Finding the Right Moment_. Nick and Madison have started seeing each other. Things are perfect…………well, minus the jealousy and suspicions.

-------

Madison stood in The Rockporium restocking some shelves. There was a certain bounce to her step as she went over and grabbed a punch of CDs from the box by the counter. It was the same bounce she had possessed for the past week, ever since she and Nick kissed.

"Just so you know, sis, this whole cheery thing is starting to freak out the customers," came Vida's joking tone as she walked up behind Madison. Madison turned her head to the side to address her sister.

"'Cheery thing'? What cheery thing?" She asked. Vida rolled her eyes.

"Oh, I don't know……the constant smiles that seem to become even brighter when a certain person walks into the store, the fresh faced thing…"

"I have no idea what you're talking abo.." Madison's defense trailed off at the sound of the front door of the store opening and closing. Madison looked over and saw Nick walking in. Madison's smile became so bright at the sight of him; moths would be attracted to it.

"You were saying?" Vida chuckled. Madison rolled her eyes and handed Vida the CDs she was holding as she walked over to Nick. Nick smiled as she approached.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Madison replied. The two stood there smiling at each other. Chip leaned against the counter and looked over at the couple, shaking his head and chuckling. Vida walked over to the counter and collected some more CDs from the box.

"What is this, fourth day in a row of them acting totally lovey dovey?" Chip asked.

"Hey, be glad you just have to deal with it a few hours a day. I swear, if I have to hear Madison go on and on about how sweet Nick is one more time, my head will explode," Vida groaned. Chip laughed. They watched as Nick took Madison's hand in his, lacing their fingers as the two walked to the back room together so Nick could punch in for the day.

"You're happy for her, aren't you?" Chip asked knowingly. Vida smiled and nodded. As much as lovesick Madison grated on her nerves, Vida was happy that Madison was happy.

"Yeah," she said. She went back to the shelf.

"Hey guys," came Xander's voice as he walked into the store carrying his purple Rockporium button down shirt. Chip and Vida greeted their friend. Xander stood by the counter and put the shirt on over his green shot sleeve shirt. He adjusted the collar as he made his way to the door leading to the back room. Vida looked over to him.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," she told him.

"Well, V, I sort of need to punch in the clock," he stated.

"Nick and Madison just went in there," Chip pointed out. Xander shrugged.

"So?" He asked. He opened the door and went to walk in the room, stopping at the sight before him. Xander saw Nick sitting on the chair in the room with Madison sitting sideways on his lap, the two in the middle of kissing, completely oblivious to everything around them. Xander quickly stepped out of the room and shut the door, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Told ya," Vida teased. Xander looked at her.

"They're kissing," he said.

"Well, Xander, it's not like this is the first time we've seen them kiss," Vida pointed out.

"True……but in the back room? It's a bit much," Xander went to the box by the counter and collected some CDs from the box, opting to help Vida. The two stocked the shelves in silence for a few minutes before Vida cast a look at her friend.

"When you say they were kissing……..how much kissing are we talking about here?" She asked. Xander looked at her.

"She was sitting on him," he smirked. Vida raised her eyebrows.

"Excuse me," she muttered quickly, shoving the CDs she had yet to shelve into Xander's arms before rushing into the back room. As much as she was happy that Madison was happy, there was but so much "happy" Vida was going to allow her sister engage in. A few minutes later, Vida came out of the room, dragging an embarrassed Madison behind her. Vida didn't release her hold on Madison's wrist until they were across the room at the turn tables. A few minutes later, Nick slowly emerged from the room, closing the door behind him. Nick caught Chip and Xander staring at him. He gave a slight nervous laugh before going over to the box and collecting some CDs and walking to a set of shelves at the other side of the storm, as if nothing had happened. Xander and Chip looked at each other and shared a good long snicker at Nick's expense.

---

"I'm really sorry about Vida," Madison said. It was later on in the day and she and Nick were on their lunch break. The two were outside by the tree across the street from the store. Madison was sitting on Nick's motorcycle as he sat crouched down on the grass tightening some of the bolts on the front wheel. Nick laughed a bit.

"It's okay," he said. "It's not like the guys have been exactly overflowing with tact these past few days,"

"Yeah," Madison mused, nodding a bit. She sighed and shook her head. "I guess we should have expected this," she said.

"What do you mean?" He asked, looking up at her.

"Well, we have been sort of together a lot," Madison pointed out. Nick sighed and reached up, taking hold of Madison's hand.

"Is that a bad thing?" He asked. He gave her a smirk. "Not getting tired of me already, are you?" Madison gave a slight chuckle and shook her head before leaning over and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Never," she told him. Nick smiled and let go of her hand as he went back to working on his bike. Madison leaned back on the seat of the motorcycle, her back resting against the tree, and gave a happy sigh. She tilted her head to the side and looked down at Nick. "I just realized something,"

"What did you just realize?" Nick asked, his attention still on the wheel of his bike.

"Well, in all of the four months that you've been here and that we've known each other, I've never gotten a ride on this thing," she said. "In fact, this is the first time I've even sat on it, don't guys usually have their girlfriends permanently affixed upon their bikes?" She asked. Nick looked up at her, which caused her to give him a mischievous grin.

"You want to ride on my bike?" He asked, disbelievingly.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Really?" He asked, still not quite believing it. He laughed a bit. Madison's eyes narrowed.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"Sorry, you just never struck me as someone who'd be down with riding on motorcycles," he said.

"Nick, do I need to remind you what happened the last time you made an assumption about me?" She asked, referring to the time he called her shy not too long after they met.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," he apologized. He set down the wrench he was holding and stood up, walking over to stand right in front of her. Madison sat up as he got closer.

"Besides, I'm not 'down' with riding on _motorcycles_," she began, putting a hand on his chest. "Just yours." Nick smiled.

"Okay," he said. He leaned in and kissed her. "As soon as I fix a few more things on my bike, and get an extra helmet, you'll be the first person to get a ride, deal?" He asked. Madison smiled.

"Deal," she said as they leaned in and met in yet another kiss.

AN: Hope you liked it; next chapter will be up in a few days probably.


	2. Hey Jealousy

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and the characters therein belong to Disney.

----

The afternoon wore on as Madison, Nick and the others continued to work in the store. Toby had asked Nick to fix some of the light bulbs towards the back of the store. He stood on a ladder in the back with Chip standing by, ready to had him fresh bulbs and take the old ones from Nick. Vida was busy playing music on her turntables while Xander stood behind the cash register ringing out customers and Madison walked about the store helping out any customers that needed some assistance.

"Excuse me, miss? Could I get some help?" Madison paused as a familiar voice called out to her. Madison turned around and was surprised to see Ben standing there with a big smile on his face.

"Oh my gosh, hi!" She exclaimed. She went over to him and jumped in his arms, giving him a hug. Ben laughed and hugged her back. "How are you? I had no idea you were in town!" Nick's attention had been grabbed at Madison and Ben hugging. His eyes narrowed as he watched the two of them talk and laugh together.

"Nick?" Chip asked, trying to get his attention. "Earth to Nick, come in Nick," Nick blinked and saw Chip holding a bulb out to him. Nick climbed down the ladder and walked over to Vida. "Nick?" Chip asked, standing there awkwardly. Nick walked to the turntables.

"Vida?" He asked. Vida ignored him as she continued playing music and grooving to whatever she was listening to on her headphones. Nick sighed and rolled his eyes. He walked onto the platform where Vida stood and got behind her. He took a hold of the headphones and pulled the ear muffs off her ears. "Vida," he said. Vida jumped, startled and spun around to look at Nick.

"Jeez, Nick!" She exclaimed. "Give me a heart attack, why don't ya?" Nick stepped back and put up an apologetic hand.

"Sorry," he said. Vida rolled her eyes.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Who's that guy talking to Madison?" He asked. Vida turned to see what Nick was talking about.

"Oh," she said. "Ben's back in town," Nick's brows furrowed.

"Ben? Ben? Who's Ben?" He asked. Vida turned around.

"You remember Ben, right? He and Madison met a while ago…..you know the whole her turning into stone thing……" She said, her voice trailing off as she tried to jog his memory. Nick nodded, vaguely remembering. Vida hopped off the platform and went over to Chip. She took hold of the light bulb in his extended hand and climbed up the ladder Nick had been using. Nick followed and stood by Chip. "Madison and Ben went out a few times," Vida stated as she screwed in the light bulb.

"But she dumped him once she realized he was just a dumb jock, right?" Nick asked.

"Uh no. Ben had to go back to school……He's a sophomore over at Turtle Cove University. They just mutually decided that it'd be best to just be friends." She said. Nick's eyes widened, Vida's answer obviously not easing his worries. Vida handed Chip one of the old light bulbs.

"I should probably go introduce myself to this guy," he said as he made his way to Ben and Madison. Chip watched him walk away.

"I think Nick's a little jealous," Chip stated. Vida smirked.

"Looks like it," she replied. Chip handed her a new light bulb. "Thank you."

"So, how long are you here for?" Madison asked Ben.

"Just the weekend. My sister's getting married."

"Hi," Nick said, barging into the conversation as he stood by Madison. Madison and Ben looked at him.

"Uh, hi…" Ben said.

"Oh, sorry. Nick, this is Ben. Ben, this is Nick," Madison said, introducing them. Ben extended his hand to Nick.

"Ah, so this is the famous Nick," Ben mused.

"I'm her boyfriend," Nick blurted out. Ben quirked an eyebrow and pulled his hand back.

"Yeah, Madison's told me all about you," Ben replied. He looked at Madison. "You're a lucky guy, Maddie's a great girl," he said, giving her a smile. Madison blushed and looked down. Nick tightened his jaw and put a possessive arm around Madison's waist.

"Yeah, I know she is," Nick stated. Madison cast Nick a look before simply looking back and Ben, opting to change the subject.

"So, did you bring Kara with you?" Madison asked. Ben nodded.

"She's off with my sister right now. One of her bridesmaids just came down with the flu so Kara got talked into filling in," Ben chuckled. Madison laughed.

"Wow," Madison said.

"Well, listen, I've got to head over and pick up my tux at the rental shop," Ben said.

"Ah, well that's too bad," Nick said, his voice dripping with disdain. "See ya,"

"Nick," Madison chastised. She sighed and looked at Ben. Ben cleared his throat.

"Anyway, as I was saying, I'd really love it if we all could get together. Maybe the four of us could do something tonight?"

"Yeah, that would be really nice," Madison said, smiling.

"Great," Ben said. "Well, I have no idea how long the wedding rehearsal is running tonight, so how about we just aim for eight o'clock?"

"Sounds great," Madison nodded.

"All right, well I'll let Kara know and we'll see you guys then," Ben said. Madison went to give him a hug goodbye but Nick's arm around her kept her in place. Madison cleared her throat and simply smiled at Ben.

"Yeah, we'll see you then," Madison said.

"It was great meeting you, Nick," Ben said before turning around and walking out the store. Madison sighed and turned to look at Nick.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"What was what all about?" Nick replied, nonchalantly. Madison fixed Nick with a stare that screamed 'you know what I'm talking about'. Nick sighed. He pulled his arm off of Madison and walked to the back of the store, passing Vida and Chip, who were still working on the light bulbs. Madison sighed and followed him.

"Nick, come on, what's going on?" She asked. Nick didn't want to talk about it and decided to busy himself by looking over some records and making sure they were in the right sections. "Nick?" Madison asked. "Nick, say something," she pleaded. Nick simply ignored her. Madison looked up helplessly at Vida and Chip. They just shrugged. Madison sighed. "Fine, don't talk to me," she said, throwing her hands up and giving up as she stormed out of the store.


	3. Valiant Chip

Disclaimer: Power Rangers and the characters therein belong to Disney.

---

Nick watched Madison leave the store. He sighed and let his head fall forward, his chin resting against his chest.

"Maddie…" he said as he rushed out the door. On his way to the door, he bumped into the ladder Vida was on. Vida gasped as she lost grip of the ladder and felt herself falling backwards.

"Vida!" Chip exclaimed. He quickly dropped all the light bulbs that he was holding and rushed over to the back of the ladder. Vida shrieked as she tried to grab onto the ladder but only felt air in her fingers. She squeezed her eyes shut as she readied herself for slamming into the ground. She was surprised to realize she never hit the ground. On the contrary, she felt arms under her legs and behind her back and a pair of shoulders under her own arms. "Are you okay?" She heard someone asked. Vida opened her eyes and saw that Chip had caught her as she fell and was now carrying her, bridal style.

"Uh, yeah," she said, starring at Chip as if this was the first the she had ever seen him. Vida had known Chip for practically all her life and he never stuck her as the valiant type. He was just Charles "Chip" Thorn, her good friend who was a total goofball. But now, as he held her in his arms, it was as if he as a completely new person.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Chip asked. Vida blinked, his question breaking her out of her trance.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine, just a little shocked I guess," she admitted. Chip nodded. Vida helped him bend down a bit so she could place her feet on the ground. Vida pulled her legs from his grasp and stood on the floor, her arms still around his shoulders as she stared at him.

"Vida?" Chip asked, finding her stare to be a little odd.

"Huh? Oh, sorry," Vida said as she quickly pulled her arms off his shoulders and stepped back, which only resulted in her bumping into the ladder. Chip grabbed her around the waist and pulled her towards him, away from the ladder. Vida looked up at Nick. "Uh, thanks," she said.

"No problem," Chip replied, releasing her waist. He gave her a small smile.

"Right, well, I should probably get back to……uh……….the music……uh….." Vida stammered. She cleared her throat and made her way back to her turntables. She paused as she saw all the broken light bulbs on the floor that Chip had dropped.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of it," Chip said. Vida nodded and stepped over the broken glass and went back to playing music at the DJ booth. Chip cast Vida one last look before going behind the front counter to get a broom. Xander, who had witnessed the entire scene, smirked at his red haired friend as he approached the counter.

"Smooth," he said.

"What?" Chip asked. Xander chuckled and shook his head.

"Nothing, never mind," Xander said, amused by how clueless Chip was.

-----

Outside, Nick finally found Madison sitting on a bench in the park with her arms crossed over her chest. Her expression was a mixture of sadness and severe anger. Nick sighed as he approached her.

"Maddie?" At the sound of his voice, Madison looked up at him. Her eyes narrowed even more at the sight of him.

"Oh, _now_ you're talking to me?" She asked, her tone filled with more venom than Nick had ever heard. He frowned, not liking the fact that he had caused that tone. Madison shifted on the bench so her back was facing him. Nick sighed and sat down on the bench. He looked over at her, unsure what to say. Madison groaned, being further annoyed by the silence. She got up from the bench and turned around to face him. "What is wrong with you?" She asked. "I mean, why were you so mean to Ben? Mean to me?" She asked.

"I……….I didn't mean to be mean to you," Nick said.

"But you meant to be mean to Ben?" Madison asked.

"Yes……..I mean…………No……..I….." Nick sighed, letting his voice trailed off. "I guess……seeing you and him hugging and such……..bothered me….." he said. Nick looked down, muttering the last bit. Madison's brows furrowed in confusion.

"Why?" She asked. Nick slumped back on the bench, staring out in front of him, unable to bring himself to look at her. Madison cocked her head to the side. "Were you…jealous?" She asked, not able to hide the slight smile at the thought of that. Nick looked at her.

"I……………..well…….maybe a little…." He said. Madison sat back down on the bench.

"Wow," she mused. "I've never had someone be jealous because of me." She looked at Nick. "Why were you jealous?" She asked.

"……..Need I repeat the whole hugging thing?" Nick asked, exasperated. "Vida told me you guys used to date,"

"Yeah, used to," Madison stated, still not quite sure why that would cause jealousy.

"And…..since you two were so friendly together….I guess I thought there was a chance you still had feelings for him and……"

"You thought I'd dump you?" Madison asked, astonished. Nick simply nodded. Madison sat back and let this process in her head. "Oh," was all she said. Nick sighed and leaned his head back, staring up at the sky. Madison sighed and slid closer to him. "Nick, Ben and I are just friends,"

"Yeah, but Vida told me that you guys stopped seeing each other because he went back to school," Nick said.

"Yeah, that was one of the reasons why we stopped seeing each other. The truth is, if that was the only reason, we would've figured something out. Ben and I just weren't into each other enough to bother trying. We're just good friends," Madison told him. Nick didn't seem convinced. "Ben and I do like each other……as friends. The night before he went back to school we agreed to stay in touch, and that's what we've been doing. We've been talking online and such." Madison got a little closer to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Well, who's to say he doesn't want to start dating you again?" Nick asked.

"Well, for one thing, he's dating someone, Kara. And for another, I think he realizes that even if he wanted to, I wouldn't. I've talked about you enough, I think Ben's got the message," Madison smiled. Nick lifted his head and looked at her.

"You've talked about me?" He asked.

"Of course I have," Madison said. She put her hand on the side of his chin and turned his head, "endlessly," she added before kissing him softly. Nick shifted to his side and drew her closer to him as the kiss grew deeper. He put a hand on her thigh as the other cupped her face. After a while, the kiss ended and they drew apart.

"I'm an idiot," Nick breathed out. "I'm sorry." Madison giggled gently.

"It's okay," she said. Madison sat back and held his hand, laying her head on his shoulder.

"You know I didn't mean to upset you, right?" Nick asked. "I just got-"

"Jealous," Madison said, teasing him. "It's okay," she said.

"You're not going to let me live this down, are you?" Nick asked. Madison laughed.

"Not for a while," she said. She squeezed his hand. "And I guess I shouldn't have been overly friendly with Ben. I should've considered your feelings. I was just so surprised to see him,"

"I understand," Nick said.

"And we don't have to go out with Ben and Kara tonight if you don't want to," Madison offered. Nick sighed.

"No, its okay," he said. "I'll be good," he said. Madison laughed and kissed his cheek.


	4. Lingering Feelings

Disclaimer: I only own Kara, everyone else is property of Disney.

---

Vida walked into her house later on that evening. The others had left work early since it was Vida's turn to lock up the store. Chip had offered to stay and help but Vida, still reeling from their earlier encounter, told him she'd be fine.

"V, is that you?" Came a voice from the bathroom where Vida could hear the shower running.

"Yeah, Maddie, its me," Vida replied as she walked to the bathroom. The door was partially opened, indicating Vida could come in. Vida walked in and sat on the toilet seat. "So, you and Nick are going out tonight?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're going out with Ben and his girlfriend," Madison replied.

"Ah," Vida said. "Double dating with the ex, do you think that's a good idea?" Vida asked. Madison poked her head out of the shower curtain and looked at her sister.

"Ben and I just went out a few times, I don't think that constitutes him as an ex," Madison said before slinking back into the shower. "Ben and I are just friends. It was hard enough to convince Nick of that, don't tell me I've got to convince you too," Vida laughed.

"No, no, I believe you," she said. The room fell into silence as Madison continued showering. "Hey, Maddie?" Vida asked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever sort of looked at something and saw something and were just convinced that that was what that something was……..only to suddenly start seeing that something in a whole new way?" Vida asked. Madison shut off the shower and stuck her hand out of the curtain, grabbing her robe and pulling back behind the curtain. A few seconds later, she pulled the curtain back, wearing the robe as she stepped out of the shower.

"What?" Madison asked as she grabbed a towel and ruffled it through her hair.

"Have you ever…"

"No, no, I heard you………I just have no idea what you're talking about," Madison told her. Vida sighed and got up as Madison left the bathroom and went to the room the two sisters shared with Vida right behind her. Vida flopped down on her bed.

"Okay, if I tell you something, do you promise not to tell anyone?" Vida asked. Madison looked up at her sister from grabbing undergarments from her drawer.

"Of course," Madison said. She went and sat next to Vida. "What's up?" Vida sighed.

"Well, after you and Nick left the store during that fight you guys had……..something happened."

"What do you mean?" Madison asked.

"I fell off the ladder," Vida said.

"Oh gosh, V, are you okay?" Madison asked, worried that she was hurt.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine," Vida assured her. She took a deep breath. "I didn't actually fall……Chip caught me," Madison's eyebrows raised at that.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Vida said. She looked down at her bedspread as her finger traced a thread along the top. "And……I don't know, ever since then, I've just……….Chip's just………..I don't know, he just seems……….different."

"Different, how?" Madison asked. Vida shrugged.

"I don't know……un-Chip-like……..and it's just……weird." Madison placed a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Hey, if you want, I can stay here tonight and we can talk about this," Madison offered. Vida smiled gratefully at her sister.

"No, I'm okay," she said. "We can talk after you get back," Vida added, realizing her sister would probably want to talk about this in depth at some point.

"Are you sure?" Madison said. Vida nodded.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Besides, I need some quiet reflection time before I can even start to talk about it," Vida said. Madison gave Vida a sideways hug before getting up and getting dressed for the night. Half an hour later, Madison was till fixing her hair when the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Vida said as she stood up and went to open the door. As she opened the door, she saw Nick standing on the front porch with a small bundle of blue colored daisies in his hand. He was dressed in blue jeans that looked like they had been matriculously ironed and a red undershirt under a black button down shirt. "Hey," Vida said, opening the door wide enough to let him walk through. Nick smiled and walked in.

"Hey," he said. Vida took note of the flowers.

"Nice," she remarked. Nick looked down at the flowers in his hand and shrugged.

"I'm thinking these will make sure there's no lingering Ben feelings," Nick admitted rather sheepishly, a little ashamed that he was still feeling a little jealous. Vida smiled.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about," she assured him. Nick nodded, taking comfort in her words.

"Hey," Nick looked up as Madison came out of her room and joined them in the foyer. Nick smiled at the sight of her. She wasn't overly dressed, wearing just jeans and a blue tank top with her long dark hair in a loose braid, but to Nick, she looked beautiful.

"Hey," he replied. "Uh, these are for you," he said, handing her the flowers. Madison smiled.

"Thank you," she said, she held the flowers close and took a gentle sniff. "They're beautiful." The two just stood there gazing at each other with Vida standing there. She smirked and shook her head.

"Here, let me put these in some water," Vida said, taking the flowers from Madison. "You guys go and have fun," she added, giving her sister a gentle shove in Nick's direction. The couple laughed softly and said their goodbyes as they exited the house.

"Your chariot awaits," Nick joked as he took her hand and led her off the porch. Madison was surprised to see that instead of Nick's motorcycle, there was a silver SUV parked outside. "The back wheel on my bike was acting kind of weird so my sister let me borrow her car," Nick explained. Madison nodded. "So, where are we going?" He asked, leading her to the car and opening the passenger side door for her.

"Ben called and said we should just meet at the Rockporium and figure out what to do from there," Madison informed him. Nick nodded and shut the door once Madison was seated in the car before going to the drivers side and getting in.

"Well, off we go," he said as he started up the car.

----

A few minutes later, Nick pulled up in front of the darkened store and saw Ben standing there with a girl with blonde hair done in a boy-ish cut with long bangs swept to the side. She wore a black skirt and a white shirt.

"That must be Kara," Madison remarked as Nick parked the car and the two of them got out.

"Hey guys," Ben said, waving them over. Nick took hold of Madison's hand as the two of them walked over to the others.

"Hey," Madison said. She gave a smile at the girl next to Ben. "You must be Kara," she said, sticking her free hand out to the girl. She gave Madison a friendly smile.

"You must be Madison," she replied, shaking Madison's hand. "You know, Ben talks about you so much, if I was the jealous type, there'd be problems." The two girls laughed together. Nick frowned and instinctively squeezed Madison's hand. Madison looked at Nick and gently ran her thumb over the back of his palm.

"This is Nick," she said, introducing him. Kara nodded and shook his hand as well.

"I told Kara that with how much Madison talks about you, Nick, she shouldn't have to worry about anything," Ben joked.

"Ben!" Madison chastised, her cheeks turning chrimson at Nick hearing that she talked about him a lot. Nick laughed, suddenly feeling a little at ease.

"Well, where are we off to now?" Kara asked.

----

The four of them ended up going to the bowling alley down the street from the store. Ben and Nick went to secure the lanes and rent shoes while the girls stood not to far off conversating and selecting bowling balls for themselves. Nick looked at Ben as they waited for the attendant to come back with the shoes and took a deep breath.

"Listen, man, I'm sorry about earlier today," he said. Ben shook his head dismissively.

"Hey, its cool." Ben said, patting Nick on the back. "I'm sure if the situation was reversed and I saw my girlfriend hugging and talking to some guy, I wouldn't exactly be Mr. Nice Guy either, so, no worries." Nick nodded. "Besides, I really don't think you need to worry about anything," Ben added.

"What do you mean?" Nick asked. Ben cast a look over to Kara and Madison as the two girls laughed about something.

"That girl really cares about you," Ben told him. "I mean, even when we were dating, I could tell there was someone else on her mind," Nick understood what he meant and couldn't help feel a slight twinge of pride at that knowledge. "But, its cool. I mean, if it hadn't been for Maddie being into you, she and I probably would've tried some stupid long distance thing……..We'd both be miserable and I wouldn't have ended up with Kara," Ben concluded, gazing at his girlfriend lovingly. Nick's face lit up with a wide smile, finally feeling totally assured that there was no competition for Madison.

"Here you go," the attendant said as he reappeared with the four pairs of bowling shoes. Ben and Nick thanked him and went off to join their girlfriends.

----

"It was really nice meeting you," Madison said to Kara as the two couples departed a few hours later.

"Same here," Kara said. "Don't forget to get my email address from Ben the next time you guys talk, okay?" Madison nodded and the two girls hugged.

"It was great seeing you again," Ben said as he and Madison hugged.

"Same here, have fun at the wedding tomorrow," she said. After they hugged, Ben and Nick shared a friendly handshake before Ben and Kara walked to his car and drove off. Madison turned to Nick and put her arms around his shoulders.

"Did you have fun?" Nick asked. Madison nodded.

"Yeah, did you?"

"Yeah," he said. The two leaned in and shared a brief kiss. "Ben's a nice guy," Nick said as they got into his car. "And Kara's pretty hot." Madison's eyes narrowed as she gave him a hard glare.

"Excuse me?" She asked. Nick chuckled and leaned over the drivers seat to give her a deep and slow kiss.

"Just kidding," he told her once the kiss ended. Madison's jaw hung open and she playfully smacked his arm.

"That's not funny!" She exclaimed as Nick chuckled while he pulled away from the store and drove Madison home.


	5. Meet the Parents

Disclaimer: I'm searching for the tag on my butt that says "employee of Disney", but until I find it, let's just say that nope, I don't own.

Note: Sorry for making you guys wait for the next chapter. I've been distracted by other fic projects.

---

Nick walked Madison to her front door before the two turned to each other.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" He asked. Madison nodded. He held her hands gently and gazed into her eyes.

"You really do look beautiful tonight," he said. Madison smiled and blushed slightly.

"Thanks, you too……….I mean….Handsome….you look handsome," she said. Nick smiled. "Well, goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," he said softly. The two stood there, simply staring at each other. They laughed. "I should probably get my sister's car back to her," he said.

"Right," Madison nodded. "So, goodnight," she said. Nick pulled her closer and kissed her gently. Madison responded to the kiss as their tongues slid against each other. Nick cupped her cheek with one hand, his thumb caressing her chin as they kissed.

"Oh, oh I'm sorry," came a voice, causing both teens to break apart. They looked at the front door and saw an older woman standing in the doorway. She was fairly light skinned and had shoulder length dark hair done in a ponytail. She almost looked like an older version of Madison. "I heard voices outside, I…hmm, sorry," she said, laughing gently.

"Hey mom," Madison said, slightly embarrassed. The woman looked at Nick and tilted her head.

"So, you must be Nick," she said.

"Uh, yeah….yes……Uh, good evening Mrs. Rocca," he said, shaking her hand.

"Oh, please, call me Sylvia. It's nice to finally meet you. My daughters have told me so much about you…..Well, mostly Madison," she said, smiling.

"Mom," Madison said, her cheeks burning red.

"Dominic, honey, come here and get the camera!" Sylvia said, calling back into the house.

"Oh no," Madison groaned. Soon, a somewhat large muscular man with tan skin and short dark hair came into the doorway.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Uh…..Nick Russell, sir," Nick said, extending his hand to him. He looked at Nick.

"Ah, so you're the boy seeing my little Maddie,"

"Daddy…" Madison groaned, her cheeks getting redder by the minute. Dominic smiled and took Nick's hand, practically dragging the younger man into the house. _Oh man, is he one of those stereotypical dads? There's a shotgun waiting for me……I just know it…_Nick thought to himself. He was cut off by Dominic giving Nick a hearty laugh and clapping him on the back.

"So, my daughters tell me you ride a motorcycle," he said, taking a seat on one of the arm chairs in the living room and making Nick sit on the couch. Sylvia and Madison entered the room and Madison sat down next to Nick while her mother sat on the arm chair near her husband.

"Uh, yes sir," he said. Dominic smiled.

"Did she tell you I used to have a bike myself?" He asked. Then he shook his head. "No, no, of course not. I gave it up before she and Vida were born," he leaned in closer to the couch and put his hand by his mouth, as if he was whispering a secret. "Wife made me give it up," he said. Sylvia smacked her husband on the leg.

"It wasn't practical," she said. Dominic laughed and leaned back, putting a hand on his wife's knee. "Besides, you looked silly on it,"

"You didn't think it looked silly when we were in college," he said, giving her a wink. Sylvia blushed and playfully swatted his hand away. Dominic laughed again and turned back to the teenagers. "So, is it parked outside?" He asked.

"Huh? Oh, uh, no sir," Nick said. "I'm still sort of working on it,"

"I don't know if I'm too keen on my daughter riding on a motorcycle," Sylvia said. She looked at Nick. "No offense to you, dear. I'm sure you're a very careful driver,"

"No, no, ma'am, no offense taken," Nick said. He reached over next to him and took Madison's hand in his.

"Mom," Madison groaned. Nick squeezed her hand gently.

"Well, I'm sure the boy isn't going to let anything happen to our baby," Dominic assured his wife. "Right?"

"Of course," Nick said, nodding.

"You know, I have some Harley Davidson magazines, if you'd like to-" Dominic began.

"Dad, Nick's got to get home," Madison said, quickly jumping to her feet and pulling Nick up with her.

"Uh, yeah, I……Some other time, sir," Nick said. Dominic smiled and nodded. "It was nice meeting you both," he said.

"Same here, don't be a stranger now," Sylvia said, smiling at him.

"Thank you," he said. The teens went to walk towards the door.

"Oh, wait, look over here!" Sylvia exclaimed. They turned back around, only to be blinded by a bright flash.

"Mom!" Madison protested.

"What?" Sylvia asked, lowering the camera to her lap. Madison rolled her eyes as she and Nick walked out of the house. They stood on the front porch, Nick lightly rubbing his eyes to clear away the spots.

"I'm sorry about my parents," Madison said, feeling incredibly embarrassed. Nick laughed.

"It's okay. They were really nice," he said.

"Are you okay to drive?" Madison asked. Nick nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he said. He leaned over and kissed her. "Goodnight," he said.

"Goodnight," Madison said. Nick gave her one last smile as he walked to his sister's car. Madison stood on the porch until he drove away before walking back into the house and looking at her parents.

"He seems like a nice boy," Dominic said, nodding.

"And he isn't too bad to look at, either, huh?" Sylvia asked, winking at her daughter. Madison shook her head laughingly before climbing up the stairs to her room.


End file.
